The Problem With Secrets
by zachcammielover
Summary: Zach and Cammie run into some friends while on a mission in Australia. Secrets are revealed and more are discovered. The friends learn more secrets and there is a new strain put on the groups relationships. Lots of secrets through the story. Will the group make it through this okay? Rating changed to T because I don't get the ratings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls! Only the plot!

"Chameleon, are you there? I have eyeball on the subject." I hear my boyfriend Zach say through my coms unit. We're on a mission in Sydney, Australia, busting a drug lord and his gang. Right now I'm tailing him and Zach is watching us through our hotel window. A few minutes ago I lost sight of the subject, and Zach has been looking for him since then.

"I'm here. Where is he?" I ask while doing a counter-surveillance tactic that Joe Solomon taught me in Covert Operations my senior year at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, which in case you couldn't tell is not the snotty school that our cover claims us to be. It's an exceptional spy school for girls, just like The Blackthorne Institute for young men is the school where Zach trained.

"You're right around the corner from him. He's changed outfits and is now wearing a pair of khaki shorts with an orange and white striped polo tee."

"I see him. I'm going in," I tell Zach as I follow the subject to an abandoned warehouse in a secluded area of the city. "Alright, he's in a warehouse, I'm going to go check things out."

"Ok, and Gallagher Girl?" I roll my eyes at the nickname he gave me back in high school.

"Yes Zach?"

"Be careful."

I roll my eyes at Zach's overprotective ways, but I grin knowing that I have the sweetest boyfriend ever. "I will. Don't worry about me. I'll be back to the hotel in an hour." I then follow Mr. Walker, the drug lord, into the empty, dusty, warehouse. I see a lot of goons in the building, so I head into the vents. I crawl around and find a room with a lot of filing cabinets, and I know that all we really need is a paper with a lost of the people Mr. Walker has sold to in order to finish this mission.

Dropping from the air vents, I roll and start rifling through the filing cabinets. "Zach, I've found a room _full _of files. What exactly am I looking for?" I whisper through the coms.

"So you should be able to find a file with all of the names he's sold to before. All you have to do once you find that is take pictures of all the papers and we're good to go." He tells me. I know he can't see me, but I nod and continue looking.

About ten minutes in, I find what I'm looking for and start taking pictures. I'm halfway through the file when I hear footsteps and voices heading towards the room I'm in. As soon as I hear them outside the door I jump back into the vents and wait for the goons to leave.

"Do you see her? I know that I saw a chic climb into the vents a while ago. She has to be in here!" I hear one of the goons say. I decided that I had taken enough pictures, so I backed out of the vents and hurried back towards the hotel.

~oOo~

I'm walking out of the hotel with Zach so we can head out to dinner. He's taking me to a nice restaurant, so I put on a black sequined dress that Macey packed for me before I left. Zach looks nice as well. He put on a green shirt that really brings out his eyes with a pair of dress pants and a nice sports coat. As we walk there I can feel his eyes on me. So I turn around and ask, "Zach what are you looking at?"

He laughs and says, "You."

"Ok, my point is why? I knew you were looking at me, hence the question," I tell him, rolling my eyes.

Zach turns me around and pulls me into a hug, wearing his classic I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk. "I'm looking at you because I know that I have the worlds most beautiful girlfriend, and I'm the luckiest guy in the world because you're mine. I love you Cam."

Looking at Zach I get lost in his emerald green eyes. They tell me everything, and it's nice to know that he's let his walls down. "I love you too Zach. More than you know." I whisper back to him. Zach leans in so I go up on my tiptoes and our lips meet in the middle in one of the most passionate kisses we've ever had, which is how I know that this moment is just as important to him as it is to me.

"Alright, Cammie, let's go get dinner," he says as he wraps him arm around my waist, pulling me closer as we walk. After a few block of walking in a comfortable silence we arrive at the restaurant and walk inside. "Reservation for Goode," Zach tells the hostess and she walks us to our seats. As we sit down another couple stands up and kisses. A familiar couple too. The woman has shiny black hair with flawless skin and a diamond nose stud. The man is tall and skinny, and is still wearing a spider man watch. Which is confusing, because as far as the rest of her friends know, the two of them aren't dating, and haven't seen each other since high school. Zach clears his throat and the two separate.

"Macey, Preston, what are you doing?" I ask them in a quiet voice.

**AN: Sorry guys! I had to stop it there! So what are Macey and Preston doing? Are they a couple? If they are, why doesn't everyone else know? Well, that's the problem with secrets! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zach's POV

"Well…. I… Ummmmmmm…" Macey started.

"You what Macey? Spit it out!" Cammie demanded. We just found Macey, one of Cammie's best friends kissing Preston Winters at the restaurant we went to for dinner. Usually the girls tell each other everything, just like I do with Grant and Jonas, so Cammie must be furious.

"Ok, so this might sound bad… But Preston and are are dating but we weren't allowed to tell anyone, and I can't tell you why" Macey told her.

Cammie raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. She's definitely mad Cammie now. I don't like mad Cammie. "And why can't you tell us this?" She growled at Macey. Great, so now I'll have to spend the dinner that was supposed to be romantic calming down my overly angry girlfriend down because her best friend was keeping secrets.

"It's classified Cam, you know how that works." Macey said. "Now we gotta go, I'll see ya around."

"Cam, it'll be okay. We'll figure it out. But let's eat dinner first." I told her as I sat back down at our table.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just enjoy this and I can talk to Macey later." She responded. I noticed she was a little reluctant to let things go, but she calmed down eventually. Halfway through our dinner Cam still looked a little distracted, so I suggested that we just went to the hotel and watched a movie before we had to leave the next day.

~oOo~

"Cammie, look at me," I told her during the movie. She turned her head and gazed up at me through her eyelashes. "Why is this thing with Macey upsetting you so much? You are a spy, it's not like she hasn't had to keep other things from you before because it's classified."

She sighed and said, "Zach, it's complicated."

"So uncomplicate it!" I told her.

"Well she knows everything about you and me, and everything about Bex and Grant, and Liz and Jonas, so I just don't understand why she didn't tell us. We tell each other everything. Especially about boys." She replied. I notice that this was actually really upsetting her, so I pulled her into my arms and dropped the topic. A few minutes later her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. I carried her over to our bed where I fell asleep for the night too.

~oOo~

Cammie POV

Zach and I were on the plane ride back to D.C. where everyone's been living since we graduated high school, and the thing with Macey was still bothering me. I mean, why couldn't she have just told me she was dating someone? Even if she couldn't say that it was Preston. And why is she dating Preston? She's never talked about liking him before.

As soon as I get off the plane I'm being attacked by two squealing girls who happen to be my two best friends that HAVEN'T been keeping secrets from me. I hope. "Hey guys!" I squeal with them. "I missed you! Wait… Bex. Can't. Breathe." I say as my British best friend squeezes the life out of me.

"Hey Baxter, I prefer my girlfriend living thank you." I hear Zach say from behind me.

"Zach man! Wassup?" I hear Grant yell. I turn around and notice that he's tied to a pole.

"Um, Bex? Care to explain why your boyfriend is tied to a pole?" I asked her.

She shrugged and told me "Well, he bet me that I couldn't spend 10 seconds without talking because I was so excited, and then he kept whining when I won. I told him that I'd tie him to a pole if he didn't shut up, and I guess he didn't care. Or hear me. Oh well." I couldn't help but laugh, and Liz, Zach, and Jonas all joined me.

"Hey! Why is that so funny?" Grant yelled.

"Well, you got beat by your own girlfriend!" Jonas yelled back to him.

"She IS the British Bombshell," Grant grinned.

"Grant, if you call me that ONE more time, I swear I'll…"

"Shut up Bex, you know you like it." I said. Liz giggled after I said that, and Bex gave up and rolled her eyes. "So Liz, we've been a little busy with those two" I said gesturing to Bex who was currently struggling to untie her boyfriend from the pole behind us. "What's been up with you?"

"Oh you know, not much. Jonas and I have gotten to work together a lot in the lab, so that's been good." She said as she hugged me again. "What's up with you? You seem upset." Liz whispered over my shoulder.

"Um. I'll tell you and Bex together back at my apartment." I told her.

"Sounds good. We should probably get out of the airport anyway." She told me.

~oOo~

We just got back to the apartment and were sitting in the middle of my floor. Bex and Liz were looking at me expectedly. "Macey's been lying to us!" I blurted. Then I immediately covered my mouth because that wasn't how I planned it.

"What exactly has she been lying about?" Bex asked cautiously.

"She's dating Preston and there's some reason that she couldn't tell us, and now she can't tell us why." I told them. They seemed just as upset as I had the night before.

"Okay, so then when she gets back we'll demand that she tells us, and if she doesn't then we have a legitimate reason to be mad at her, and we can ignore her until she does tell us." Bex said. And that's exactly why we're friends.

The three of us went downstairs and made some popcorn, then we sat down with our boyfriends and watched a movie while waiting for Macey to come home.

**AN: Well there's chapter 2! Review and let me know what you think! Will Macey tell the girls what's going on? Will more secrets come out? What will happen next? Only time will tell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for reading this! I love the reviews! So since this is my third chapter I'm going to dedicate it to my reviewers- wittykittylizzy, Crazy 4 Goode (I'm crazy for him too ****), and LoveBooks14. Thanks so much for reading! Please review.**

Zach POV

Grant, Jonas, and I are talking about what's been going on as we wait for the girls to come downstairs. There's definitely something that Grant isn't telling me. Now I know how Cam feels. I wonder what it is? "Hey, Grant! Come here a second. I wanna talk to you." I tell him while heading into the other room. I can hear the girls coming down, so I know Jonas won't be alone for long.

"Um… Zach? Whatcha need?" Grant asked me. I guess I spaced out for a second.

"Look," I start. "I can tell that there's something that you aren't telling me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice."

Thinking he's clever, Grant asks "Well what's the hard way?"

"I tie you to a chair and make you watch while I cut off all of Bex's hair. And we both know that she won't like that." I told him.

"Wow man. That's cruel," he says patting my back while breaking into a grin. "I taught you well! Ok, I'll tell you." He whispers, "Bex had a pregnancy scare and don't tell Cammie I told you or she'll have my head! I don't think she wants the girls to know. They'd be furious with her."

My face falls hearing this. Cammie would be devastated knowing that Bex put her career in danger. Of course all of us want kids, but we only graduated from Gallagher 3 years ago. We should all have more time and experience in the field before we have to face that kind of decision. "Wow Grant. I'm sorry. Did she think it was yours?" I asked him quietly.

'Yeah, but that doesn't make a difference. Either way she couldn't work for another year, and you and I both know how much she loves her job." He tells me.

"True. And she would be terrible when she was pregnant" I said breaking into a grin. Grant chuckled at that and suggested that we went back into the other room and watch a movie. A few minutes into Die Hard, our girlfriends came in with popcorn and sat with us. We waited there until Macey got home.

~oOo~

Macey POV

I'm on the plane ride back from Sydney right now, trying to decide what I'm supposed to tell my girls. Preston and I have been secretly dating for about 5 months now. I just couldn't tell them because we were also assigned a mission to follow his dad, and no one could find out about it. I guess the girls will need to know now. I'll tell them as soon as I get back to the house that all of us are living in right now. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we're going to land in the gate a little bit early today. Fasten your seatbelts, touchdown is in about 15 minutes." Interrupts me from my thoughts. I fasten my seatbelt and lean on Preston's shoulder until we land.

As we get off the plane my phone starts ringing. It's the CIA director. "Sir?" I answer.

"Ah Macey. I just wanted to congratulate you on your outstanding mission. You finished long before your deadline and we now have a good lead on the Circle of Cavan. Great job." He finished as I got in the cab and hung up.

The taxi driver asked directions and started taking Preston and I to our place. I begin mentally preparing for what I'm going to tell the girls, who happen to grab me and pull me into one of their rooms the second I walk through the door. "Okay Macey. We want to know all about you and Preston and don't leave out a single detail." Bex demands.

I guess I just have to play the snobby girl that I used to be because I just roll my eyes, scoff, and say, "Oh please, Bex. I'm not the only one keeping a secret."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cammie asks me.

"Well by your expressions I'm assuming that Bex never tld you guys she thought she was pregnant?" Cammie frowns and Liz gasps while throiwing her hands over her mouth. Bex just stands there shocked.

"How… How did you find out?" Bex stutters.

"Bex. I've seen enough girls who've ACTUALLY been pregnant before. I know what it looks like. Plus you and Grant happened to be talking really loud when you old him." I snapped.

"Are you kidding me?" Liz shouts. "First I find out that Macey lied, and now you're telling me that Bex thought she was PREGNANT? This is just ridiculous!" She finishes as she storms out the room. Wow. She must really be mad, because she never raises her voice at anything.

Bex looks like she's about to cry as she turns to Cam. "Cammie, you understand, right? I was gonna tell you guys eventually, but you would've been so mad that I figured I'd wait for awhile." She says as her bottom lip quivers.

Cammie POV

Wow. Just wow. First I run into Macey who's been lying to me about Preston, and then I hear that Bex thought she was pregnant. Pregnant! That's a huge deal! She should've told us. "Look Bex, een if you were pregnant we would still be friends with you. You of all people should know that. But you definitely just made things worse by keeping it a secret. And YOU," I say as I turn towards Macey, "That was NOT the way to tell her that you knew about this. Liz just stormed out of the room! She must be furious!"

Macey whimpers and then says "I know Cam. But it just slipped out because Bex was interrogating me, and that's the way I used to cope with stuff. Come on. Let's just forget this and go back to being friends."

"I don't think I can do that with either of you. I'm gonna go stay at Zach and I's extra apartment for awhile until I figure out what I'm gonna do. See you guys in a week or so." I say as I walk out, tears in my eyes.

**AN Well that was it! Let me know what you think about this! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated recently! I've been so busy with the end of the year and the past few weekends I've been getting certified to be a lifeguard! So now all that's over and I'm gonna keep writing. Thanks so much for reading. Review please! They make my day!**

Zach POV

Wow. First Liz storms out of the room and drags Jonas away, and then Cammie storms through and runs out the door. Knowing the girls probably heard about Bex, I chased after her. I found her sitting in the car bawling her eyes out. I get in the car immediately and ask her what's wrong, putting my arms around her. "Well… B-b-bex thought she was pregnant." Cam sniffles as she leans into me, crying into my shoulder.

"Shhhh. I know. Grant told me." I tell her as I continue rubbing her shoulders. "Are you sure that's all this is about? I know you were mad at Macey too. Did you work that out or are you mad at both of them?" I ask.

"No. No I'm not mad at Macey." She says. "Well I guess I kind of am because she just randomly announced that Bex was pregnant and friends aren't supposed to do stuff like that." She sniffles.

"But that's for Bex to deal with. Why are you mad at her about that?"

"Now I don't have a clue what she knows!" Cammie sobs. "Bex hadn't told any of us about her pregnancy scare and Macey just knew! What am I supposed to think about that? I mean, if this whole Preston thing hadn't happened then maybe I wouldn't be worried, but who knows what's going through that girls head? Can you take me to our apartment now?" She asked as she calmed down.

"Sure thing babe. I'm just going to go grab some stuff. You can stay here if you don't want to go back in." I tell her. She nods and I head back towards our house, only to be stopped by my Gallagher Girl's voice.

"Hey Zach?" I turn around, signaling her to go on. "Thank you." She says, smiling shyly at me.

"No problem Gallagher Girl." I smirk as I see her smile grow at the use of my old nickname for her, then bolt up the path to go grab our things.

~oOo~

Grant walks into the room as I'm finishing putting my things into a suitcase and beginning to pile all of Cam's stuff onto the bed. "Where're you going man?" He asks me.

"Cammie wanted to go back to our old apartment for awhile. She's still pretty upset about what happened." I explain to him.

He nods his head, obviously understanding. "I think all of the girls are. But are they mad about Bex or Macey?" He asks quietly, making sure that none of the girls could hear.

"Honestly?" I ask. He nods his head. "I think that since they're all so close they just need something to fight about." I tell him.

Grant grins, laughs, and then shakes his head. "Or they're all PMSing!" He shouts.

I shake my head at him, even though it was pretty funny. "Grant… Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with you." I tell him. Then Bex comes in fuming, and drags him out of the room. I can hear her yelling at him as I finish packing Cammie's bag and leave the house.

~oOo~

We were back at our apartment and Cam was still sulking around. I decided that I was going to cheer her up so I snuck up behind her, turned her around, and planted a kiss on her cheek. She gave me a halfhearted grin in return. "Come on babe. You can't be upset forever. Let's do something!" I say.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Hmmmm. Why don't we watch a movie? It's your turn to pick anyway." I say, pretending to think about it. She grins and nods her head, then gets up and goes to the couch. I stay in the kitchen to make some popcorn, knowing she'll ask for it eventually. When I'm done with the popcorn I go into our den and look at the movie she picked. Great. It's _The Lucky One._ I decide that I'm going to put an end to this immediately. "Gallagher Girl, I don't know about you, but I'm all cried out for the day." I whine.

Cam gives me a weird look, then says "You're not the one who cried all day."

I smirk, "I know, but when you cry, I feel it," I say sarcastically.

Cammie POV

I just roll my eyes at his sarcastic comment and pat the spot on the couch next to me. He grins and sits down as I start the movie. It's my favorite. Especially because of Zac Efron ;)

WARNING: SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE!

We just got to the part where Keith (the dad) dies and I'm bawling my eyes out. Right now I'm cuddled into Zach with my head on his chest. I look up at him when I feel his gaze on me. His eyes aren't even watery! "WHAT?" I snap.

"Nothing. You're just cute when you cry." He smirks.

"Ugh. Whatever. Let's just go to bed. We already know what happens." I say, defeated, knowing we won't have a chance to finish anyway. He gives me a quick peck on the lips and picks me up bridal style, carrying me up the stairs. I'm so tired I don't protest, even though I normally would. I put my pajamas on slowly and climb into bed, where Zach's already asleep. I cuddle into his chest and fall asleep quickly, not getting the chance to think about what I'm going to do about Bex and Macey tomorrow.

~oOo~

Bex POV

I can't believe Macey would do that! I mean, I know she can be mean, but that's unacceptable! I thought we were friends! Apparently all the years we've known each other have meant nothing to her! My thoughts were interrupted when Grant walked into our room and pulled me into his lap, rubbing my shoulders. "Babe, I know that you're upset about what happened with Macey, but you guys have been friends for almost 7 years. You'll figure it out." He tells me.

"Look Grants, I now you're trying to comfort me, but it's not helping." I smile through my tears. "Thanks for the effort though."

He clutches his heart and says, "Ouch babe, I can't believe you don't think I'm helping! That hurts!"

I laugh, and punch him in the shoulder. "Okay, so you obviously do know how to help me!" He grins and nods his head, starting to tickle me. "Grant! Stop it! You know I hate that!" I yell in between laughs. "Oh my god! I can't breathe! Stop Grant!" He just keeps going and there's nothing I can do about it. Then he stops abruptly, looking at me intently. "What?" I giggle.

"Nothing babe. I just want you to know that I love you." He says.

I grin and hug him. "I love you too Grant." I whisper in his ear.

**AN: Alright guys! That's all I've got for now! Sorry it's been such a long time, I'll try to update sooner next time. Thank you so much for reading. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your awesome reviews! They make me so happy! Please keep reading and review! Thanks!**

Cammie POV

It's been a week since Zach and I left the house and I can tell that he wants to go back to hang with Grant and Jonas. I'm all for it, but I haven't figured out what I'm going to do about Macey… "Hey babe, here's your sandwich." Zach says, interrupting my thoughts. I thank him and continue to think. I guess I'm annoying Zach by ignoring him, because he asks, "Penny for your thoughts?" Now I know that I have to answer.

"I'm just trying to decide what to do about Macey, because I want to go back to the house and I know you do too." I tell him.

He sighs as he rubs my shoulders. "I know you don't have things figured out yet, so we can wait to go home if you need to." He responds.

"Ok. You're being uncharacteristically nice…" I say suspiciously. "Why?"

He laughs and then spaces out. After I punch him a few times he returns to planet earth. "Oh! I just miss Grant and Jonas. That's all." He replies.

"Than we should go home. I've kept you away for a week. Besides, I have to work things out with Macey anyway. It's better to get it done now than later." I respond.

He looks at me quizzically. "Are you sure? I can hang out with the guys here, or meet them at a coffee shop or something."

"Yea. Now come on, I want out of this apartment!" I laugh as he grins and spins me around. "Ok, Ok, put me down. I need to pack my stuff!" I squeal.

~oOo~

Macey POV

Zach and Cammie are coming back today, and I'm not sure what's going to happen. I know Cam will just talk to me right away to get things over with, but I just want to know how things are going to go now. If we aren't ok I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I love Cammie, and I feel awful about blurting out Bex's secret. Thankfully we've already made up, but that's because Bex was too scared to tell Liz and Cam anyway…

As I'm thinking, I hear a car pull up outside and everyone squealing as they go greet each other. I decide that I'm going to stay in the attic, knowing Cammie will find me since she showed me this place. The noise outside dies down and I know Cam will be here soon. I'm starting to dread this, I think. Just then Cam's head pops through the door. "Mace? Are you in here? Oh there you are." Se says.

I turn around slowly, not wanting to talk. "Yeah, um, look Cammie…" I start.

"No. Let me start." She says. "I'll forget what I was going to say." I suppress my giggle when she says this, knowing how often it actually happens. "So I don't really think that I'm mad anymore, so much as I'm worried. I mean, first you're secretly dating Preston and then you knew about Bex? I'm assuming that wasn't some random coincidence?" She asks me.

I hesitate. "Well no…" I begin. "It wasn't a coincidence. I overheard them talking but decided not to confront her. And I'm NOT dating Preston. I had to use him for a mission to take down his dad. He hasn't exactly figured that out yet…" I tell her. She laughs, knowing that Preston is kinda slow. "And I know that just blurting out Bex's secret was awful, but I feel terrible already, and Bex, Li, and I are all cool, but I didn't get the chance to tell you anything because you left. Which I understand, by the way. You just got back from a mission and I go and cause all this drama. That's so not cool. Can we just put this behind us and be friends again?" I ask her, knowing I'm just going to start babbling if I didn't stop soon. She grins and nods her head, tears sliding down her face. I throw my arms around her and she starts crying harder. "Cam? What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing. I'm just really sorry." She laughs. "And super glad that this is over." She tells me.

"Me too." I reply. "Now come on. I wanna go downstairs." I say as I link arms with her.

~oOo~

Zach POV

I'm downstairs with Grant, Bex, Liz and Jonas as we sit waiting for Cam and Macey to make up. So far we haven't heard any yelling, which is a good thing, but they've been up there for awhile and usually things don't take this long. "Guys? When are they gonna come down? I'm hungry!" Grant whines. I glare at him and Bex shuts him up with a slap. "What? Zach said we couldn't go out until they made up! And at this rate it's going to take all night!" Grant says.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a package a crackers. "Here Grant, this is all we have. Eat this if you're hungry. Otherwise, just shut up." I tell him. He grumbles but eventually opens the box and starts eating. Luck for him, Cammie comes down the stairs with Macey all happy and giggling. I pull her to the side and whisper, "So I'm assuming things went well?" She grins and nods her head. "Good. It would've been bad if you guys didn't make up."  
"Yea. Things could've been really awkward." She whispers back. "Thanks for making me come back sooner." She says.

"No problem babe." I smirk. We head out to dinner then. Things went well and we just laughed the entire meal. Everyone was content as we headed home. Cam was tired so we went directly to bed. As I fell asleep I couldn't help but wonder what would happen tomorrow.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! This is just a good place to stop the chapter. And sorry for the weird ending! The net chapter will be extra long. I promise! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I feel awful because I haven't updated in so long, but my Internet crashed and I went on vacation before it was fixed. I'll be updating more now! Read and review please!**

Zach POV

I woke up the next morning with Cammie in my arms. She was sound asleep so I closed my eyes, deciding not to wake her quite yet. I guess I fell back asleep because next thing I know, I'm woken up to the feel of Cammie's kisses trailing up and down my neck. I open my eyes and peck her on the lips. "Good morning beautiful." I tell her as she sits up and grins.

"Morning Zach!" She pipes up cheerfully. "Can we go get breakfast now?" I chuckle, shaking my head as I get up and put clothes on over the boxers that I slept in.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's get some food." I tell her, but I turn around, noticing she's already left to go downstairs. I laugh again, knowing how much my Gallagher Girl likes her breakfast. I go into the kitchen, seeing her sitting on a stool looking at me expectantly. See, she seems to have inherited her mother's cooking skills, and knowing from past experience from being welcome into her Sunday dinners, I won't let her cook anything. Ever. She grins at me when I walk in, motioning for me to speed it up a little. "Okay, Cam. What do you want?" I ask.

She thinks about it for a minute, spinning around on the stool while I wait. After waiting for around a minute, I go and stop her spinning, making sure she ends up three inches from my face when she looks up. She giggles; knowing that making me wait annoys me, and loving every second of it. "I'll have waffles please!" She giggles. "Hmmmm. With lots of syrup and strawberries too." I roll my eyes, knowing that's what she was going to ask for anyway. I walk away and start getting things out of the fridge, trying to be quite so I don't wake anyone else up, knowing that they're still sleeping. I finish making a plate of waffles and place it in front of Cam, sitting down to eat with her.

As I'm making another plate of waffles I hear footsteps bounding down the stairs. Assuming it's Grant, Cammie and I decide to hide, so we get under the table, knowing he won't look there. "Guys?" He asks. "Guys where are you?" Grant starts looking around the room, when his eyes land on the plate of waffles we left on the table. "Oh! Food! Sweet, I'm just gonna take this…" He says as he starts to walk out of the room.

Cammie crawls out from under the table, knowing she's going to get her food back I get up and start making more, since everyone else will be downstairs soon. "Grant!" Cam yells, "Get back here and put my waffles down!" Grant being Grant turned around dropping the plate on the ground. Of course he had whipped cream on his face… But who was I to tell him that. I just smirk and turn back to the waffles, hearing everyone else come down.

Bex walked in the room, and then froze when she saw what was happening. Soon to be followed by Liz, Jonas, and Macey. "Ummmm. Guys? What exactly is going on?" Macey asks giggling when she notices Grants topping covered face.

"Grant was coming so Zach and I hid, but he stole my waffles, so I had to come out and get them, but he dropped them and now he looks like this…" Cammie explained.

"Oh… Well that explains things." Liz said. "When I heard the plate crash, I assumed that it involved Grant, but statistics prove…"

"Liz, Lizzie, hellooooo. Liz! It's okay!" Jonas yelled at her, trying to keep her from zoning out again. Everyone looked around and burst out laughing, since the situation was so funny.

Cammie POV

Everyone was laughing about the waffle situation, and I couldn't help but notice Zach was standing by the stove smirking. I walk over to him, knowing that he would give up and tell me why he was smirking. I snake my arms around his waist and whisper, "Babe, not that I have anything against your smirk, but why exactly are you smirking now?"

He just laughs, and says, "Look at Grant's face! He's so confused…" He tells me. I just shake my head, and go back upstairs to change into running clothes, knowing it will take Zach awhile to finish making everyone's breakfast.

~oOo~

While I'm running, I can't help but think about everything that's happened over the past few days, and feeling awful about how mad I got at everyone. I know that the girls would've been so much more understanding, so I decide that I'll get them together so I can apologize to them. I finish up my run as I'm turning into the driveway, and do some quick stretches before running upstairs and showering.

When I walk into the bathroom, I hit something rock hard. It takes me a minute to realize that it was Zach's chest. Damn, I have a sexy boyfriend. "Oh hey Zach! I'm gonna go apologize to the girls. I feel really bad about blowing up at them earlier." I tell him as I head out the door to our room.

"That's cool babe!" He yells out after me.

I go downstairs, heading into the living room where all of the noise is coming from. Nothing could've prepared me for what I walked into though. Grant was lying on his stomach gagged with his hands tied behind his back, with Bex sitting on him and Candy Land pieces scattered around the floor. The rest of the gang was sitting on the couch, attempting to play Clue, but they kept getting distracted by the struggle on the other side of the room. I coughed, and everyone looked up. "He cheated." Bex said when she noticed the questioning look on my face.

"I figured." I responded. "So, girls will you come upstairs for a few? I need to talk to you." I ask, suddenly getting nervous, even though I know there's no need to. I guess there's just something wrong with me right now… I wonder what it is? I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Bex and Macey drag me out of the room and upstairs.

"What did you want to talk about Cam?" Liz asks me. Oh Lizzie, always playing the practical one.

"Oh! Well I just wanted to apologize for flipping out the other day. I feel awful, I know you would've acted differently if the situations were reversed." I explained. They just stood there and looked at me funny.

"Cammie! It's fine! I promise I would've been mad too! I probably wouldn't even be back yet…" Bex says.

"Same. I don't even know why you forgave me already. It doesn't make sense. I would still be angry." Macey told me, starting to get teary eyed. We all started crying then, and apologizing to everyone because we never fight. It was good to have my girls back.

~oOo~

I woke up the next morning, back in my bed. I sat up and stretched, wondering how I ended up here. Zach was walking out of the bathroom just then, and he seemed to notice my hesitation, because he chuckled and said, "Relax Gallagher Girl. You and the girls fell asleep upstairs after you finished your sob fest, so I carried you back down here." He finished with his signature smirk, once I threw my pillow at him, of course. "What? I didn't do anything wrong! I was just doing you a favor." He tells me.

"Zachy!" I whined. "We were having a movie night. The point was to fall asleep…"

He smirked and said, "Well sorry. I was lonely without my gorgeous girlfriend last night." That was. Cute, so I let him off the hook and made him come downstairs for breakfast, wondering what was going to happen with the new day ahead of us.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! Review please. And also, I've been getting some ideas for a lemon. None in this story, but one shots. I've starting writing them so I won't forget my ideas, but what would you guys think if I posted one? Should I? Let me know in a review or you can PM me. It's your choice. Please tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'm uploading a bunch of chapters today, because I wrote all of them while I was on vacation. Read and review please!**

Zach POV

As we were all downstairs eating breakfast, I couldn't help but notice that Cammie was upset about something. I let her finish her food, and then dragged her up to our room, knowing she'd spill if I waited long enough. "Zach?" She asked. I nodded to let her know I was listening. "What if one of us goes on a mission and doesn't come back? I just made up with the girls. Bex and Grant leave again tomorrow, and Liz and Jonas are going with them to do tech stuff. I just don't think I could handle losing them. Or you."

Well, I guess that wasn't what I was expecting… "Gallagher Girl," she smiled at the use of my old nickname for her. "It's going to be okay. We're all the best the CIA has. They send us on missions because they know we can do them. I know that they can't afford to lose us, or else all of the important things wouldn't be completed. And if a mission is too hard, all of us go, and we work even better together. I promise you we won't mess up anytime soon. Remember that. Deal?' I told her. By now, we were both sitting on the bed; her curled up next to me, worried as she's ever been.

"You always know how to make me feel better," Cammie said, kissing me lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cams." I said, brushing my lips against the top of her head.

"We love you too Camster!" Grant said, bursting through our door. Ruining the moment, of course, that's my best friend's specialty.

"What the hell Grant?" Bex yelled, whacking his head playfully. "I TOLD you to let them be!" Macey, Liz and Jonas rolled their eyes at Grant and shook their heads in agreement with Bex.

"That's okay," Cammie said. "We were just getting ready to come downstairs and help you guys pack." I let a smirk lose because I know that was NOT her plan. At all; but I do know that she would want to help Bex eventually.

Obviously the others were thinking the same thing, because Macey rolled her eyes, gave an evil smirk, and said "Suuuuuuure." Making extra sure to stretch out the u so we knew it was sarcasm. Though it's never hard to tell with her.

"Okay. Whatever. So it would've happened. I promise." Cammie responded. Everyone laughed and left, leaving us alone. "Awk-ward." Cammie said. "Why is it that they know us so well again?"

"Hmmmm. Maybe because you've been best friends with Bex since the seventh grade, and with Liz too. And you've been friends with Macey for over eight years. That should mean that they know us…" I replied, crawling closer and pulling her into my lap. She scoffed, not willing to admit that I was right. "Now, you're still coming out to dinner with me right? I'm assuming that means you're going to have to go shopping with Mace and spend hours getting a makeover." I asked, hoping that was it, as I had some special shopping that I needed to do myself.

She laughed and then groaned, causing me to start laughing as well. "God, why did you remind me?" She whined. I chuckled again and shoved her into the closet, knowing she'd get dressed and go, leaving me to do what I needed.

~oOo~

It took Cammie around 45 minutes to leave, but I was finally alone, so I went and grabbed Grant, as I needed his help. Once we were at the mall, he remembered to ask why we were here in the first place. "Because Grant, I reminded him. Cammie an I are going to dinner tonight, and I still haven't picked up the ring we ordered forever ago."

"Right, right," he mumbled. "Wait a second, didn't the girls make some stupid deal that they would wait for however many years until they got married? That's why everyone got mad at Bex in the first place."

"Okay dude, when did you get so smart?" I asked him. "But I think she'll say yes. We've been together for like forever, and it's time this happened. Plus, I think the deal ended when they made up for the deal with Bex and Macey." I told him, figuring that was true.

Grant laughed. "You guys are perfect for each other. There's always some loophole that you're finding. It's actually ridiculous…" I rolled my eyes and dragged him into the jewelry store.

"Hello gentlemen. How may I help you?" the man behind the ring counter asked us.

I stuck out my hand, offering for him to shake it. He did. "I'm Zachary Goode, I ordered an engagement ring with my friend here a few weeks ago, and I'm here to pick it up." I said, getting a little nervous.

"Ah yes. I have it right…" He paused, bending behind the counter. "Here!" he exclaimed as he stood up with a velvet ring box. "Excellent choice, gentlemen. She will absolutely love this."

"Thanks! I chose it!" Grant told him, getting excited about it.

The salesman chuckled. "Well don't tell whoever this gentleman is proposing to that. She should think that it was him…" I rolled my eyes, told the man Grant only helped, paid and walked out. Now the only thing I had to do was wait for Cam to get home so I could take her out and propose.

~oOo~

Cammie POV

So I'm shopping with Macey right now, and I actually think that it should be a new kind of torture. Seriously, she makes me try on the most awful outfits just to see how they look. And she's making me buy more clothes than I need, not even for dinner tonight. I step out of the dressing room in a floor length satin green gown with a sweetheart neckline, the color of Zach's eyes. "Oooooooh. Cams, you look HOT." Macey told me. "I think that's the one. Zach's going to love it," she got this mischievous glint in her eyes. "And from what I'm seeing, I'm pretty sure you're going to love what he has planned for tonight. Oh! That reminds me, the girls and I want to talk to you when we get back, but right now we need to find you some shoes!"

Three hours and around twenty pairs of shoes later, Macey and I make it through the front door of our house, where I get attacked by Bex and Liz and dragged into the living room where I'm stuck on the couch. "Okay guys. What's up? Why do you all keep acting so weird?" I ask the girls.

"Wellll…" Bex starts.

"Look, Cammie, we just want to tell you that whatever happens tonight, we love you, and we're completely okay with it." Liz says.

"Why do you sound like I'm going to, I don't know, die?" I ask again. They laugh and take me upstairs to get me ready for my big date with Zach. Once again, I can't help but think that Macey should've gone into the torture and interrogation department, rather than into field work; I mean, she's stabbed me like three times with a mascara wand! Finally, I'm ready to go. I head downstairs and Zach takes me to our favorite restaurant.

Halfway through dinner, Zach slides out of his chair, gets onto one knee, and says…

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! I couldn't resist. What's Zach going to say? What will Cammie do? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Cammie POV

_Halfway through dinner, Zach slides out of his chair, gets onto one knee, and says… _

"Cammie, I've been in love with you since the moment I first talked to you in that elevator in D.C. during sophomore year. You're the only person that has met my mother and doesn't see her in me at all. I was so worried when you ran away and were missing for most of the first semester of senior year. I love your smile. I love how you put everyone's feelings in front of your own. I love how cute you are when you're embarrassed and blushing. I love that you're an incredible person, and I love that my mother didn't knock you down. I still remember every time that we ran into Jimmy and how jealous I was. That's why I called him Jimmy. But you chose me. And that means the world to me. I love you so much Gallagher Girl. Will you marry me?"

I throw my hand over my mouth, tears coming to my eyes. I look into Zach's gorgeous green eyes and nod my head. The words won't come to my mouth. "Oh my god. Yes!" I squeal. Zach puts the beautiful diamond ring on my finger and stands up, wrapping me in his arms and kissing me. Everyone in the restaurant claps for us, but I'm so happy I'm oblivious. "I love you." I say as Zach kisses me one last time. Once we're seated, I get a better look at the ring. It has a silver band with a large, white diamond in the middle. There is an emerald on both sides of the diamond on the ring because I once told Zach they were my favorite after looking at his eyes. "Zach, the ring is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," he tells me, taking my hands in his. "I'm so glad you said yes."

I get confused. "Why wouldn't I say yes?"

"Well when I went to go pick up the ring with Grant earlier, he reminded me about that deal you have with the girls, and I didn't know if it was still on or not." He said, getting a little embarrassed.

My conversation with the girls from earlier hit me then, and I have a realization. "So that's what they were talking about!" I blurt out. Zach looked at me weirdly ad I remembered that he didn't hear them. "Oh. The girls dragged me into a room earlier today and were acting all weird and cryptic when they told me that they were fine with whatever happened tonight. I guess they knew this was going to happen." I told him.

"Ugh, that's probably Grant's fault. I knew I should've gotten Jonas' help instead…" Zach mumbled.

"Well you do know that Grant can't keep a secret," I laughed. We finished the rest of our dinner with an easy conversation and left the restaurant hand in hand. I groaned when I realized I was going to be attacked when I got home.

Zach looked over, and upon seeing my face, he must've realized what I was thinking, because he took my hand and said, "Don't worry babe, it's going to be fine." I smiled, knowing he was right and loving how well he knew me. We spent the rest of the ride home in a comfortable silence.

~oOo~

I'd been home for around 15 minutes and the girls were still squealing. Bex finally calmed down enough to shout, "Oh my god! Tell us everything! And show us the ring!" Macey nodded enthusiastically, and I laughed at my friend's impatience. I showed them the ring and they all went silent, their mouths hanging open. I walked around and shut all of their jaws.

"We wouldn't want to catch flies now, would we?" I laughed.

Liz was the first to come out of shock as she gasped, "It's beautiful Cammie. I can't believe Zach proposed! You guys are like, the cutest!" Bex and Macey were still speechless, so they just shook their heads, staring at the ring.

"Alright, I guess since no one's going to talk anytime soon I'll just tell you how he proposed…" The girls nodded their heads. "We were out at dinner and he got down on one knee and made this big romantic speech and then he asked me. The whole restaurant clapped when I said yes."

Bex and Macey squealed again. "Gosh Cammie, you're so lucky!" Bex shouted.

"I'm going to plan the best wedding ever!" Macey squealed.

"I'm sure you are, but right now I'm going to go spend the night with my fiancé." I tell them. Macey winks at me and I walk out the door.

~oOo~

I went back into the room that I share with Zach and he decided to make himself known while I was brushing my teeth in the attached bathroom. "Well from what I heard that seemed to go pretty well…" Zach said from behind me.

"Mmmmm?" I mumble as I finish up. "Yea. It was the best I hoped for. But I feel like there's something Bex isn't telling us. She looked super nervous while we were talking. Remind me to ask her about it before she leaves."

Zach crosses the room and comes to stand in front of me, using his hands to trap me against the counter and whispers, "Babe, don't worry about it. She'll tell you when she needs to. I'm sure it's nothing though. You just got out of a tight spot and you don't want to start another one by making her think that you don't trust her."

I sigh, "I guess. But I'm worried that there is something wrong. Let's just put it off for a while and celebrate. We're engaged!" I squeal wrapping my arms around him. Zach laughs and spins me around tossing me onto the bed.

"I think we can manage that…" he growls before he kisses me. I'll leave out the details from there.

Bex POV

After Cammie left the room I made an excuse and went to sit on my bed. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Zach and Cammie, but… "Hey babe," Grant says kissing my cheek. "What's wrong?"

I sigh. "Grant you proposed a while ago and I said yes… We haven't told anyone yet and now the girls are super happy that Zach and Cammie are engaged and will be furious when they figure out that we're engaged and I didn't tell them when it happened!"

Grant comes to sit behind me and starts to rub my shoulders then eventually he tells me, "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but you're going to have to tell them before we leave tomorrow. You guys just got out of a fight, and this has the potential to start another fight. We can leave right after you tell them and maybe it will all blow over while we're gone."

"When did you get so smart?" I laugh.

Grant scoffed. "Obviously I've always been smart, I'm just a blonde at heart!"

"You always know how to make me feel better. Thanks Grant." I giggle. "Let's go to sleep. I can tell them in the morning." I mumble before I fall into darkness.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long! My computer crashed and I couldn't access any of my documents. Review please!**


End file.
